five reasons sephiroth neversaysiloveyou to aerith
by vampslayergirl
Summary: Sephiroth has five reasons why he can never say i love you to Aerith when he's with her.


5 reasons Sephiroth never said I love you to Aerith

Author: slayergirl21

e-mail author: shelly_

Title: 5 reasons Sephiroth never said I love you to Aerith

Rating: PG-13

Word count:1314

Genre: het

Character/pairing/group: Sephiroth/Aerith

Fandom: final fantasy VII

Spoilers: none very AU Sephiroth is very OOC

Summary: Sephiroth has five reasons why he can never say I love you to Aerith when he's with her.

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy VII

Authors notes: this is a story that deals with Sephiroth and how he tries to express his feelings about Aerith but is hard to tell her how he feels about her so he never says I love you to her even if he wants too. Also I think about this while I write and I think its good and I hope people when they read this think its good and great too just as much as I love writing it also, Hope people enjoy it and have fun reading it feedback is appreciated.

Scene one

Sephiroth is walking down the street of the city that he lives in he was thinking "why can't I say I love you to Aerith every time I try to say I love you to her it always comes out wrong and she gets disappointed".

Sephiroth was heading to her house with flowers hoping she'll like them after he already stopped by the flower shop near her home.

When he arrived at her home he knocked on her front door he waited for it to be opened when he saw that it opened he found Aerith on the other side wondering why he was at her home.

He said to her holding flowers out for her to take he said "here I got you flowers hope you like them about why I don't care in anyway".

He continued to say to her "I was just on my way home when I wanted to stop by here to your house and to give flowers out of common courtesy of respect that I have for you so here they are hope you like them got to go now".

She wondered why he got her flowers and didn't express any emotion or like he cared about her other then respect.

He left her home after he heard her closed the door and he could tell she was disappointed in him for not saying the three words to her.

He arrived at his home late in the afternoon to get ready for sleep instead of doing the usual things he normally do.

Scene two

The next morning he got her phone number form his friend Zach and decided to call her he heard the ringing on the phone when she picked up the phone he heard her voice.

She said "hello hello is anyone there hello" he couldn't say anything to her on the phone when he heard her voice she said "whoever this is better quite it right now this isn't funny at all".

He kept hearing her be mad about it he decided to hang up the phone with her still talking in his ear.

He was still wondering what he was going to say to her the next time to talk to her on the phone without chickening out.

Scene three

He was in his office inside his home with envelopes writing letters trying to put the words down the letters to Aerith to send to her but he just couldn't he kept crumbling up them.

With him messing them up each time until he got sick of it and threw the rest of the papers that he was trying to write away in the trash trying to forget the whole letter thing of trying to write the three letters in each letter to her again.

Scene four

Sephiroth was in his room staring at himself in the mirror asking himself silently why he was attracted to Aerith of more then respect for her.

He wondered why he couldn't say anything to her really not even the three letter words he wanted to say to her like he wanted to.

He practiced in his room looking at the mirror he said "hello Aerith how are you no hi Aerith how are you".

He said again to himself "what's up Aerith how's everything I I lo I can't say it its not who I am at all but why am I trying she might not go with me for anything I want to do with her".

He kept doubting himself by continuing to say "I I don't know what to say to her because I don't know what to do about it maybe I should just be my regular self instead of trying to be myself".

He thought "oh forget it might as well not do it and just be my usual cold self that she always sees that's me instead of what I'm trying to work that's not myself".

He decided to go to her house instead of staying in his room in his house all day he left his house to walk to her house.

He got there to find her outside talking to Tifa about something he waited by the side of the house for his turn to go up to her to talk to her when he saw that Tifa left he approached Aerith to ask her something that was on his mind.

Scene five

He approached Aerith she noticed him she said "hi sephiroth what's up is something wrong" when she noticed the seriousness on his face.

He didn't say anything he just wondered in his mind what he was going to say to her about what was in his mind but he couldn't come up with anything to say to her.

He said top her after being silent staring at for a while "Aerith I was wondering if you might come with me on a trip that I'm having that I'm having that is out of midgar you know if that's alright with you otherwise I'll be going by myself".

he waited nervously for her answer even if he thought he sounded like a dork when he spoke himself out of character that wasn't who he really was.

She said "sure I would love to go with you on this trip that your having sephiroth maybe there is a chance we could talk some more instead of you hanging up on me on the phone".

He looked at her with shock he said "how did you know it was me I didn't say anything like I wanted to tell you on the phone so you knew it was me and didn't say anything".

Suddenly he started to get angry and out of nowhere he said "get this Aerith you might think you like me and knew I was on the phone but I can't say the three letter words to you like I wanted to".

He said to her while still angry "so its just going to be me being my normal self and not someone who expresses their feelings easily you go that women".

She got upset by him being angry at her but she calmed down realizing she was about to get angry and didn't want to.

She said "its fine if you don't say the three letter words to me but you got another thing coming sephiroth if you think you can tell me what to do about how I express my feelings for you got it".

He nodded then he told her "be ready when I come back Aerith", she said "ok I will Sephiroth".

He nodded then left her alone for the rest of her day and went back to his home for some much needed rest before the trip.

While she was still outside waiting for him to come back while watering her flowers in her yard.


End file.
